Dregg Moriss
Dregg Morriss is the main character of Medieval Cop. He lives on Telmor Street in the kingdom of Rightia. He keeps a diary in which he writes depressing messages. Dregg possesses a book called "50 Shades of Black" that is stored in the library. This is most likely a reference to "Fifty Shades of Grey". By his accounts, he can destroy the world in 7 days. He believes he has already destroyed a country with merely two words. (Presumably "Ragna Rock", but it could easily be something as simple as "I Quit") History During his childhood, Dregg met Arc AngelHeart, an incarnation of Arc, the angel. He did something (currently unknown) to cause her death, which he immensely regrets. Some time later, Dregg enrolled in Rightia's police academy, where he took a course in Dimensional Debate. Out of 500 applicants to this course, only 10 will pass the preliminary exam, 5 out of those will quit in the first month, and then only one person will successfully complete the course. That year, the only one to pass was Dregg. At some point after Arc AngelHeart's death, Dregg obtained his black headband. Personality Dregg is a very pessimistic person, always finding a way to bring down people's spirits at almost anything. Despite hating it, he does take his job seriously and has solved many difficult cases. Dregg is the best debater of Rightia's police and received an award for this from King Frake. He demonstrates a deep hatred towards Post Offices, believing they were creations of Satan to torture living souls. Dregg likes to drink, and although he isn't an alcoholic, while "supervising" Amber Heart, he drank enough beer to make him pass out and vomit. His usual drinking partner is the Drunken Captain. In the first episode of The InVidia Games, Mina Yale says that Dregg threatens to drop a piano on everyone he meets, hence no one wanted to go to the Games with him. In Dregg Me To Hell, he reveals that his hate for the Post Office is just a cover, as he needed to hate something to contain his disdain and not wipe out humanity. Dregg has been a cop for 5 years and is described by Gru as "Relatively Normal". According to Felicia, he is a terrible person, but will never waver in front of his opponents, no matter who they are. Appearance Dregg has light brown hair and bangs that frame the side of his face. He wears a black headband, similar to Mathio, that appears to have silver medallions engraved with stars. He wears the standard police uniform with an orange cloak. According to Tira, he is somewhat tall. Dregg has distinctive eyes, similar to Draziel's, because of the loss of someone he cares about. He imagined himself wearing a cowboy outfit while he was planning the downfall of the Post Office in The Princess And The Grump. Abilities Dregg is very intelligent and, despite hating his job, he is one of Rightia's best police officers. He is able to quickly analyze and connect seemingly unrelated evidence to solve a case. As the consensus best debater in the entire police force, he was able to easily defeat other experienced cops such as Polly Abbott. Dregg is also one of the few individuals capable of a near godly power known as Dimensional Debate. Using this ability, he can effectively "hypnotize" (as per the words of a member of the Crow Clan) his opponent and trick their mind, or get clues about what they are thinking. Dregg generally uses this ability to obtain information. He has two types of Dimensional Debate abilities: Ragna Rock (Earth elemental) and his full power, Conqueror of Death, both of which are incredibly strong, the latter of which is easily one of the most powerful Dimensional Techniques currently known and one of the strongest ones a human can use (the absolute strongest is King's Oath, wielded by King Midas). Dregg also has the unique ability to make people so depressed and sad that they briefly consider killing themselves before running away from him as fast as possible. This is not due to a special power that Dregg has, but simply his pessimistic personality. Relationships Dregg will never admit it, as he says he wants the death of humankind, but there are a select few people to which he has some kind of connection. * Polly Abbott - During the InVidia Games, Dregg calls Polly his best friend * Tira Lawford * Felicia Lionheart * Ada * Drunken Captain (drinking partner) * Arc AngelHeart * Amber Heart * King Midas (formerly) (hinted to possibly be reincarnated as Dregg's future relative) Princess Sarah has displayed romantic feelings towards Dregg, who doesn't seem to notice (or give it attention). Amber Heart has started to respect Dregg. Synopsis Episodes - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer The morning after the murder of E. Vil, Dregg wakes up late to work. After moaning about the depressing state of his life, he meets Tira outside his room, and they quarrel before Dregg leaves to find Gru. His assignment for the day is to investigate the lawyer's murder. Upon arriving at the crime scene, Dregg sees Tira, who has already arrived. They split up, with Dregg searching the area for clues and Tira interviewing the witnesses. After Dregg has gathered all the information he can from their surroundings, Tira announces that the priest is guilty of murder. However, Dregg knows that he is innocent, and proceeds to question the suspects himself. He deduces that none of the witnesses is the murderer, but that the culprit is actually hiding in the room. Dregg walks up to the statue, and the criminal reveals herself - she is a spy, Eva, from the Balboa Kingdom. The two officers attempt an arrest, but she manages to escape. Later, after they have informed Gru about Eva, Dregg tries to make Tira buy dinner for him, as per their bet, but she leaves. The True Monster Dregg is sick in bed with the flu, and Ina and Mina are discussing his death. The twins go downstairs, where they are scolded by their mother for saying that he probably went to Hell. Dregg eventually comes down also, whereupon Tira rushes inside the house and suddenly drags Dregg outside, saying that something big came up. Tira and Dregg sprint to Morty's Restaurant, where Polly is already investigating the case. Dregg speaks with the soldiers and gets briefed on the situation - apparently, something was terrorizing the restaurant, and the army was called in when it got out of hand. Polly and Tira, who were bickering, are calmed down by Dregg, and the three cops discuss the case. From talking with the soldiers, Dregg has concluded that the criminal was a non-human with monstrous strength. Buldark suddenly returns with the culprit in tow - a dragon. He says that it killed a person, so it will need to be put down. Just then, King Frake and Counselor Icelot arrive. Polly reveals that he summoned them to the restaurant because he wants to make Rightia seem like a civilized nation by holding a trial for the dragon. Dregg and Buldark protest, but Frake thinks it is a wonderful idea and wants the court proceeding to be held in the afternoon. He and Icelot depart along with the dragon. While Tira and Polly leave for the court, Dregg searches for evidence about the crime. He realizes that something is off, and discusses this with Buldark. The captain tells Dregg the rest of what he knows about the case. Polly promptly returns to look for his locket, and is annoyed to see Dregg meddling in his case. The two officers enter a Medieval Debate, with Dregg trying to convince his colleague that more investigation is needed. Reluctantly, Polly leaves and allows Dregg to search the inner areas of the restaurant. Dregg enters the men's bathroom, where he sees three students - Mila, Crowal, and Tride - that were with Wordsworth. He questions all three of them, but doesn't find any evidence that would help the dragon. A soldier suddenly arrives with a message to go to the court as quickly as possible, as the trial is about to begin, but Dregg collapses from exhaustion. Vilrole arrives and gives him a special medicine that unblocks his nose, and Dregg suddenly has an epiphany after noticing the strong smell of tomatoes. Dregg and Tride rush to the court, where King Frake is about to pronounce the dragon guilty. However, Dregg interrupts and says he has new evidence. After Sir Lore and Madam Raven both change their votes to not guilty, Dregg is allowed to present his case. Dregg explains that the dragon was actually Wordsworth's pet, and proves this by walking up to it and petting it. Sir Eisen, however, says that this is just speculation without proof. Using information from Tride's testimony, Dregg successfully provides evidence for the dragon's innocence. Now, the true killer must be identified. The three students are all cross-examined, and from their answers to his last question, Dregg is able to piece together the evidence and identifies Crowal as the killer. Backed into a corner, he confesses and is arrested. Back in his room, Cayla is scolding Dregg for running around while he was sick. Polly arrives, and Cayla and Vilrole leave the two officers alone. In the middle of their conversation, the dragon suddenly lands in the middle of Dregg's room. Polly reveals that King Frake wanted to hold a trial run for dragons as pets, and Dregg was chosen as the first owner. Exhausted, Dregg promptly falls asleep. The Princess And The Grump Dregg is planning the downfall of the Post Office with Ina and Mina. However, his plan has a terrible loophole: Mr. Snuggles has absolutely no combat abilities, and therefore cannot beat up the Post Office employees. Dregg orders the twins to teach him how to kill while he goes to the Royal Palace for a petition allowing the bloodbath of the Post Office employees. While crossing a bridge, Dregg is detained by several soldiers who claim that he must pay a tax to cross. Skeptical, Dregg enters a Medieval Debate with them and emerges victorious. Even so, they will not let him pass - until Felicia Lionheart arrives. She seems to yell at the soldiers for harassment, but then starts beating Dregg up instead. Realizing that she is a member of the Crow Clan, the soldiers flee, and Dregg is left unconscious on the bridge with a warning from her to not harass any more people. Several hours later, Emily and Ethan reach the bridge. He wakes up and is confused by their presence. When he thanks them for waking him up, they are convinced that he is hitting on them and say that they are married to their jobs. Finally, Dregg reaches the palace, where he is rudely knocked aside by Merchant Dulard. After a brief argument with him, he goes inside the palace, but is angry when the clerk will not accept his petition. Just then, Icelot and Buldark arrive and ask for Dregg's help. Dregg is reluctant at first, but when Buldark says that King Frake might personally look into his petition, he immediately accepts. Dregg and the captain go to Princess Sarah's room, where Polly has lost his mind. To bring him back, Dregg beats him up. After a short quarrel, Polly briefs Dregg on the situation - Sarah has been kidnapped, and nobody has a single clue about the criminal or her whereabouts. Dregg immediately starts investigating the area. Upon speaking with Sarah's maid, Martha, Dregg has a flashback to the case of E. Vil. He believes that similar to the murder of the lawyer, this kidnapping is also a locked room case. However, from investigating Sarah's room, he finds nothing that can help solve the case. Suddenly, Dregg notices a painting on the wall that was completed a few days ago. In the painting, there is a statue in the upper left hand corner of the room. That same statue is now broken. He realizes that Eva pulled the same trick that she did with Vil - this time, she came inside one of Sarah's presents disguised as a statue, then waited for the right time to kidnap her. Dregg orders Buldark to seal all exits out of Rightia while he goes to the Royal Court to talk with King Frake. At the court, Dregg informs Frake that the criminal has been identified as Eva. Then, Tira and Gru arrive at the court with more information about the case. Eva is a spy who worked with E. Vil, and upon searching his estate after he was murdered, the police discovered a piece of paper that Gru believes is related to Sarah's kidnapping. It contains the date, 2/4, and a crown inside a square that has one blackened corner. Dregg thinks he knows what the paper is referring to. Back at the Royal Court, Dregg privately tells King Frake that he believes there is a traitor among the councillors. First, it would be impossible for anyone but the councillors and the Royal Family to go into Princess Sarah's room. Second, the blackened corner of the square represents the betrayer, since the councillors are quoted as the "cornerstones of the kingdom". Dregg asks for permission to question the four suspects, when suddenly Felicia appears and attempts to stab Dregg, who dodges. Frake allows Dregg to question the councillors while Felicia acts as his support. In a private room, Dregg gets Lore, Raven, Eisen, and Abbott to vote on who they think is the criminal. Three of the votes say "not guilty," but the fourth says "guilty." Dregg deduces that one of the council members must know who the traitor is, and they purposely voted guilty to allow the investigation to continue. Dregg begins interviewing the suspects. After he has talked with all the councillors, Dregg whispers something to Felicia, who leaves. Dregg reveals that he asked Felicia to search for one specific item in the council members' chambers. Then, he says that he needs to leave for five minutes to meet with Polly on the rooftops. The real reason Dregg went to the rooftops was to wait for the criminal, whom he believed would feel cornered and try to strike a deal with him. Eventually, Madam Raven arrives, surprising him, as she was the last person he would suspect. Dregg calls for Felicia (he actually told her to wait for the criminal on the rooftops), but she was knocked out from behind by Raven. Raven tells Dregg that Princess Sarah is hidden away on Eisen's turnip ship, just before she pushes him over the edge and leaves. The Invidia Games Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 The Secrets Of Lucifer's Wings Dregg Me To Hell Dregg is sent to investigate a series of murders from a Serial Killer who appears in Rightia. After finding the culprit, the developing lead to a greater conspiracy involving matters beyond Rightia's borders is revealed in all its glory Shorts My Best First Worst Day Ever Dregg is appointed by Gru as the supervisor officer of Amber Heart in her first day on the job. He spends most of the time drinking, but he is always there to answer her questions when she needs help. Also, he has a relevant role in teaching her how to behave herself. My New Best Friends Dregg is awarded as the "Best Debater" by the King Frake. As a result, he wins 3 tickets for The InVidia Games. Amber become suspicious of him being the officer who rescued Princess Sarah. He tells the guards to stay put and be suspicious until further developments. Dregg is seen in the end with Eva. Trivia DESPITE CLAIMS BY CERTAIN PLAYERS, "DREGG" DOES NOT MEAN SCUM IN SWEDISH. * Dregg is the first character to display two Dimensional Debate abilities. * He is also the only character to have Earth based Dimensional Debate. * His primary Dimensional Debate is called "Ragna Rock", a play on words of "Ragnarok", the apocalypse in Norse Mythology. It's possible that this is a reference to why he could destroy the world in 7 days, and as Ragna Rock is two words, those could have been the words he used to destroy a Country. * The name "Dregg" is probably a reference to the famous sci fi movie "Judge Dredd" where a Police Officer is called a "Judge". Category:Characters Category:Officer